


Far and Away

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e19 Transition, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I had a bit of a nutty at the OEOB three days ago."





	Far and Away

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Another shaken up scene with Josh and Hogan. What would have happened if Donna didn't go away with Josh and he went alone? In my world she was already with Cliff so I explored it. Just call me the explorer.  


* * *

Hogan walked into her apartment at 10:30, fresh from a late dinner with friends. She hung her coat in the closet and kicked off her boots. In the kitchen, she put on the teakettle before grabbing the cappuccino out of the cabinet. Her cell phone rang; she rushed out to her living room and dug through her satchel purse.

“Hello.”

“Um, hey Hogan. Its Josh; Joshua Lyman.”

“Hey there Joshua Lyman. What's up?”

“What are you doing right now?”

I just got home. I met some friends from the Archives for a late dinner.”

“Where?”

“Miss Saigon. I love the food and the atmosphere. What's happening with you; I haven't heard from you since the Election.”

“Things got busy. Much busier than I remember after Bartlet’s first election.”

His voice sounded small and far away. That concerned Hogan…Josh was always ebullient or at least hyper. Not that that didn’t annoy her sometimes, but she definitely did not like the sound of this.

“Josh, where are you?” she asked.

“Hawaii.”

“What? You went to Hawaii and you didn’t even invite me. I should be mad at you.”

“I'm in Maui actually, but it wasn’t voluntary.”

“Who doesn’t want to be in Maui right now? Winter is coming fast this year.”

“There is a lot of work to be done. I don’t have time to relax.”

Hogan went to the kitchen and made her cappuccino.

“Josh, what's the matter?”

“What do you mean?”

“You sound strange. I'm worried.”

“There is nothing to worry about.” he replied. “I can't hurt anyone out here.”

“Hurt anyone? Josh, what's going on? You called to talk, right? Just talk to me.”

“I had a bit of a nutty at the OEOB three days ago.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Sam told me that I needed to go. I hadn't been sleeping or eating; he was afraid I might hurt myself, or someone else. Leo offered me the condo in Maui. The President-elect does not want to see me for a week.”

Hogan knew something was wrong on Election Day. He barely slept that night; tried to pretend he had the next morning. She saw him guzzling coffee, Vivarin, and putting eye drops in his eyes.

“A week in Maui sounds nice. You can make the most of it.”

“Alone? I might as well be in purgatory. All I have on my mind is transition. Fucking Barry Goodwin has the President-elect’s ear and I am supposed to be soaking up the sun. I think not.”

“Listen to yourself Lyman. When is the last time you had a vacation? When’s the last time you had a day off?”

“I don’t know.” He muttered.

“I do. It was after the shooting. Though that would not exactly qualify as a great vacation.”

“Not really. Do you have a point?”

“Yes. Would you like me to get to it?”

“Very much so.”

“You need rest Josh. You need to walk on the beach, get a massage, watch Animal House and laugh until you snort. You should jerk off and let go of some of that tension. Take a nap; read a book.”

“Hogan?”

“What?”

“I don’t like being alone.” He barely whispered it. “It may be fine for some, but not me.”

“You want some company?” she asked.

“Yeah. Wait, what?”

Hogan laughed before sipping her coffee.

“I have an open plane ticket. My father and stepmother bought it for my birthday. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with it. Do you want me to come there?”

“Yes.” Josh pushed the word out like a sigh.

“I will pack and catch a flight tomorrow.”

“Hogan, you don’t have to do this.”

“What? It’s a free vacation…I think it is a great idea.”

“But we…”

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

“You do know. Just say it Lyman.”

“I don't want…well I do want, but…”

Hogan laughed again. She curled up on the couch, hugging her pillow.

“We are both grownups Josh; I can handle it if you can. You are my friend and I want to help you. The condo has more than one bedroom so we don’t have to share if you don’t want to. It will be fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure. I’ll bring some DVDs, massage oil, CDs. We will have a real vacation.”

“I really like the sound of that. I…”

“What?” Hogan asked.

“I'm glad you're coming.” He said.

“Isn't that why you called?” she asked.

“No. I just wanted to hear your voice. I don’t like being alone.”

“You won't be after tomorrow. Hey, what's your favorite movie?”

Josh was quiet for a moment. Hogan reached into her purse, digging for her cigarettes and lighter.

“Lyman? Josh, are you still there?”

“I'm here. My favorite movie…I don't know. I love Enter the Dragon, Any Given Sunday, and Assault on Precinct 13. Both versions. I like lots of movies.”

“I'm just trying to figure out what to bring.”

“A bikini.” Josh replied.

“Cute.”

“Seriously Hogan.” He laughed.

“I’ll bring two.”

“Thank you.”

“You sound better than you did when I first picked up the phone.”

“I feel better.”

“Good. I need to pack.”

“You pushing me off the phone?”

“No. You want to pack with me?”

“Sure. Do I get to choose what you put in the bag?”

“You wish.”

“I do.”

Hogan laughed. She went to her bedroom and grabbed the headset, attaching it to her phone.

“Do you have those little short shorts that some girls…”

“Lyman!”

“What? Was that too much?”

“You're a bad boy.” She said.

“Only on paper. Maybe you should pack without me. I don’t want to get in any more trouble.”

“OK. Try to sleep tonight and I will call in the morning when I know what flight I'm on.”

“I’ll sleep like a baby now. I'm looking forward to seeing you Hogan.”

“Me too. Goodnight Joshua.”

“Goodnight and thanks.”

“That’s what friends are for. Bye.”

Hogan flipped her phone off, going to the top of her closet for her duffle bag. She would not have to pack much…it was Maui after all. She needed a vacation too; some time to clear her mind. A smile crossed her lips when she thought of spending that time with Josh.

***


End file.
